


Love Will Tear Us Apart Again

by eyeless_soul



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeless_soul/pseuds/eyeless_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written as a request for a friend.</p><p>This is a look at Loki and Tony's relationship: it's ups and downs and everything in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Wanna drink?"  Tony's voice was sure as he walked towards the bar inside his home.

"No." Loki looked confused.

"No drink? You sure? I'm having one." As he poured the drink he looked at Loki.

Loki was deep in thought. ~What if I say yes? Call off the Chituari? Could I still have a life?~

It was at that point that Thor had walked in. He'd seen his brother from the ground and was fearful of what Loki might try to do to Tony. Thor had his hammer in his hand and was obviously not afraid to use it if he needed to. "Loki." His voice was stern.

Loki smiled; as he advanced towards Tony. "If it's all the same to you I'll have that drink now." Tony handed him a shot glass filled with an amber liquid.

Thor looked at them disapprovingly. "I do not think this wise."

Loki rolled his eyes. "I suppose you wish to have this?" He picked up his spear, knowing that the Chitauri would not be thrilled, but Loki figured that he'd have nothing to worry about, seeing as they would be trapped in their dimension and he would  be safely tucked away on earth.

Thor grabbed the spear and whilding his hammer, flew up to the roof. The whole building shuddered as the portal closed and the Chitauri that were on earth; fell to the ground dead.

Tony, meanwhile looked at Loki, his brown eyes sparkling with the idea, the possibility that he and Loki could actually make a go of things.  "Loki, I need to know something. Is this over?"

Loki smiled back, taking the glass of Whiskey that was in Tony's hand and drinking all of the liquid in one go. "The mess with the Chitauri? Absolutely. But this?" He gestured to himself and Tony, "has only begun."


	2. Two

With the threat of the Chitaruri over, the Avengers disbanded. Thor had wanted Loki to return to Asgard with him but Loki declined. He thought that Thor would have put up more of a fight seeing as he had caused quite a bit of destruction, not to mention a lot of people's deaths. But then again, he was a God and he knew that in time they would grow to trust him again.

Tony, on the other hand, had called Pepper once the tower was empty. “Just thought you'd like to know that Loki will be staying in the tower.” The silence on the other end was deafening, it lasted so long that he thought for sure that he had lost his signal. “Hello?”

“Tony.” Pepper's voice had taken on the stern quality it did when she thought that he was about to do something stupid. “Are you sure that you know what you're getting yourself into? I know you. You tend to jump in with both feet, not think about the consequences and then when the plan falls apart, you wonder why. Has he tricked you into this?”

Tony closed his eyes. He could see Pepper, the way she was probably standing with her hands on her hips, looking at his face through the screen. Her hair was probably in a half pony tail as she went through paper work and waited for Tony's answer to her question. Tony inhaled and exhaled quickly, he knew that this was probably only the first of many accusations that he would have to sit through. “Pepper, no one is making me do anything. I love you. I respect you but you need to respect me as well. You need to realize that this is my decision. And if it's the wrong one, then I will deal with it. Can you do that for me?”

Pepper sighed. Tony always said that he was nothing like his father and yet he could be just as stubborn. She had heard stories about Howard and how it had always been either his way or no way at all. “Okay Tony. I just don't want to see this blow up in your face. Do the others know?”

“Not as of yet, well Thor is the only one who knows. I was thinking of holding a meeting tonight. Although, seeing as Natasha and Cap took off together, Clint is with his wife and Banner is well...off the grid I don't really see the need to tell anyone anything. If the topic comes up...” Tony shrugged, “then I'll say something. And as for this blowing up in my face, maybe it will but if it does I'll handle it.”

Pepper sighed again. She knew that there was no way that she could talk him out of it. She also knew that SHIELD was not going to be happy about any of this. “Okay Tony.”She hung up the phone, knowing that if things went wrong, she would be the one that he looked for, the one that he would trust to put him back together.

Tony hung up his phone and finished his drink. He was a little nervous, it had been awhile since he had done anything with another guy. But Loki wasn't just a random stranger that he found at a bar, this was a God. He took a deep breath in hopes of calming his fraying nerves. “So, how do we do this?”

Loki smiled. It wasn't the crazed 'I want to take over the world' lunatic smile that Tony had become accustomed to. This was a hint of a smile. It was almost sweet. Loki walked over to where Tony was standing, taking the empty glass and placing it on the bar. He stepped so close into Tony's personal space that he could hear the faint hum of the arc reactor. “Not like this. There are certain things that I expect from you. I will not be cheated on or cast aside. But aside from everything else this is still a relationship, it will take time.” Loki took his hand and brought it up to the back of Tony's head, running his fingers through the mortal's hair. Tony hadn't meant to push up into the touch but his body seemed to be doing whatever it wanted. Loki chuckled before he closed whatever gap was between them, covering Tony's mouth with his own. Tony opened his mouth to protest and Loki took advantage of that and slipped his tongue inside Tony's mouth. Tony moaned and whimpered at the loss as Loki ended the kiss.

Loki smiled. He could see the slight blush to Tony's skin and the quickened rise and fall of his chest. He couldn't have asked for a better response. He was glad to see that the other man's pupils were dilated and there was a bulge in his jeans. “As much as I love to see you all flustered and standing there, why don't we take this to the bedroom?”

Tony nodded. “Jarvis, lights at 50%.” As the lights dimmed, Tony led Loki onto the bed. The excitement that he was feeling seemed to thrum through his body, almost like an electrical current. This was actually going to happen. He watched as Loki carefully stripped himself, Tony just laid against the pillows and watched secretly thankful that he wasn't as built as Thor.

As Loki joined him on the bed, he realized that Tony was staring at his body. “Do you not like what you see?” Loki had one of the most devious smiles that Tony had ever seen. It sent a shiver from his spine down to his cock.

Tony shook his head, before he could get his brain to work. “No, I think that you're striking, the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. I'm nervous.”

Loki arched an eyebrow. There was no sarcasm in his voice and mockery to his eyes. For the first time Tony was being completely honest. There was something about this situation that he was afraid of...or at least some part that made him nervous. “Alright pet.” Loki sat so he was as close to Tony as he could get and gently stroked the side of the other man's face, the blue light from the arch reactor casting its light over them. “Why are you nervous? I would not hurt you for the world.”

Tony sighed and felt himself relax into the soft caress. “It has been a long time since I have been with another man. And usually I am the one on top. I'm just nervous.”

Slowly Loki parted Tony's thighs, stopping to caress them. He never broke eye contact. “I will be as gentle as I can. We will go as slow as you need. If you need to stop, then we will.” For one terrifying moment Loki thought for sure that Tony was going to say that he changed his mind. Tony just leaned up and kissed Loki with all the passion that he could, leaving them both breathless.

“I'm not a blushing bride. You won't break me. Just promise me one thing.”

“Anything.”

 

“Don't ever leave me.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

As it usually is with the beginnings of any relationship, especially ones that Tony Stark is involved in, he seemed to jump in with both feet. Almost as if he had given absolutely no thought to what might happen if he didn't have the same ideas as Loki as to what a relationship was or the boundaries that needed to be set. Tony had never been good at playing the monogamous game and he should have known that when you play with fire you get burned. For the first few weeks things were great, Tony was on cloud nine and it seemed that nothing could go wrong and nothing could bring him down.

Pepper on the other hand was not so air headed. She had always been able to see the disasters that he created and the destruction that he might leave behind long before he started anything. She loved Tony with every fiber in her being but she knew that he was with Loki (for the moment). She also knew that when Loki grew bored or tired of him (as she was positive immortals were sure to do) that it was her that he would go to. And whether she liked it or not, she would not turn him away if he was in that state. As she walked into the tower she wondered if Tony knew what dangerous game that he was playing and what the cost of his failure would be.

As she entered the main room, she caught a glimpse of Tony in his usual attire. He had grease on his hands and there was a smear of it on his jaw. She was willing to bet that the reason why his hair was standing up at such odd angles was also because of grease. He would never admit it, but she had seen him do it. When he was anxious, unnerved because something wasn't working out the way that he had planned it or thinking (the way he did, a million miles a minute), he would run his hand through his hair or snake both hands into it and pull; hence the grease which was acting as hair gel. “Tony.”

He stopped mid-step, spun on his heel so that he was facing her. “Yes Pepper?”

With him fully facing her she had time to assess his current condition. She knew Tony better then Loki did. When he was working on something and he usually was, he had the tendency to forget the simple things like eating and sleeping. But to her surprise, Tony looked well rested. “Where are you off to?” She asked lamely. She knew that this was lame but her original command would have been to send him off to bed but he hardly looked like he needed it.

“I just finished the latest upgrades to my suit. I was going to get showered before Loki and I leave for dinner.” His brown eyes were soft as he looked at her. “Why? Was there something that you needed?”

She shook her head and offered him a small smile. “No. Enjoy your dinner. I guess I'll just finish the paperwork and maybe ask Clint if he wants to join me for a drink.” She knew that the statement wouldn't surprise him. Clint had just gotten back from another SHIELD mission and rather than disrupt the tranquility of his own house he was laying low in the tower until the worst of the atrocities that he had seen died to nothing more than sour memories. She watched as Tony walked away. There would have been a time when he would have been taking her out and she didn't mean to sound bitter or jealous but after all that Loki had done why was he the only one that got what he wanted?

Long after Tony and Loki had left Pepper sat in the living room with Clint. Clint was eyeing her with all the suspicion of a married man. He knew when a woman was upset and he even knew why she had been upset. Tony may not have held an official meeting about Loki moving into the tower instead of going back to Asgard but SHIELD did and Clint was not at all that happy about that. Finally after what seemed like hours of silence Clint realized that if they were going to talk, if she was ever going to get whatever this was off her chest he was going to have to initiate.

“Who would have thought that Tony would be going with Loki.” He kicked himself for how lame that sounded but it wasn't as if she was giving him anything else to go on.

“It's not just that. I don't think Loki knows but Tony has never been good at sticking to one person, that is why most of his relationships don't pan out. He'll mean to play by the rules, a few of them he kicked himself for cheating on but in the end, he'll cheat, they'll get mad and that will be the end.”

“Okay.” Clint leaned forward so that he was looking right at her. “So, if this is his behaviour, his fuck up, why are you the one in tears?”

Pepper bit her lip, she had promised herself that she wouldn't tell anyone. To protect Tony from what could be a very hazardous situation, especially if his boyfriend found out. “He still kisses me, but only when drunk.” A tear ran down her cheek.

Clint shook his head, it was sad to see how this strong, independent woman had been so warped and twisted by Tony, to think that this whole thing was her fault. As a husband, there was a multitude of things that he could say, that he would want to say but he knew that no matter what he said, she would blame herself.

The rest of the night seemed to pass by without anymore conversation. Clint had just said good night to Pepper and had retreated to his own room when he would hear yelling from across the hall. As he sat up and listened (years of child abuse and having to figure out how to avoid getting beaten into unconsciousness had fine-tuned his hearing; such as it was).He quietly got out of bed and crept into the hall. It wasn't the most opportune place to be but he figured that it would give him a pretty decent idea as to what was going on.

Loki was in the room that he and Tony shared and it was pretty obvious that the yelling had come from him. “You would think that having a God in your bed would be enough for you. Apparently not. I am here, I told you at the beginning of our relationship that I would not be a fling and that there were certain things that I would not tolerate. Above everything else the one thing that I will not subject myself to over and over again is cheating. And that is exactly what you have done.” Loki stood there, with his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for whatever lame excuse Tony was prepared to give.

Tony on the other hand was wracking his brain trying to figure out what slight he could have made this time. He loved Loki, he really did. He loved Loki possibly more than anyone he had ever loved in his entire adult life but the guy was intense. Sometimes if Tony so much as looked at a good looking man as he walked by or an attractive woman Loki would get this scenario in his head and would be convinced that Tony had met them before and that Tony was therefore cheating. The only thing that Tony could think of was an incident that had happened a couple of weeks ago.

Tony closed his eyes, took and breath and started to try and explain. “This is about Pepper, isn't it?”

“Virginia is involved, yes.” Loki eyed the other man with a cold stare. “You were kissing her.”

Tony opened his mouth to say something and then closed his mouth again. He knew that there was no good reason, no excuse that he could say that Loki would accept. The fact of the matter was that he still loved her. Was he in love with her? No. But there was a part of him that would always be attracted to her and when he was drunk it seemed that he had no restraint when it came to what he wanted to do and with whom he wanted to do it.

Loki misread his silence. “ I see. So you have no explanation to offer. Pity. I thought that you were made of stronger material than this. Oh well.” Loki stood in the middle of the room, clearly intent on vanishing. “Until we meet again. I'm sorry about the desolate planet you will soon call your home.”

As Loki was gone in a whirl of light, Tony could only think. Then it dawned on him what Loki was planning on doing. He ran down the stairs to where Pepper was. She looked absolutely miserable and it made his heart ache to think that he had caused her to be that way but there wasn't time to think on that now.

“Pepper. I need you to get in contact with the rest of the Avengers and arrange a meeting.”

Pepper studied the worry that was on Tony's face. “Oh?”

Tony shook his head as if to clear a fog. “I've fucked up as everyone said that I would. Loki is seriously pissed with me and I think that he means to destroy New York. “

As Pepper got up and headed toward the office, Tony slumped onto his couch. He had severely screwed up this time and he wasn't sure if there was a way that he could fix it before people, the people that he loved and cared about got hurt.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I feel I must apologize. Things have been really hectic but I finally found the time to type this out. Updates will be somewhat irregular as I try to wrap up some projects but trust me, they will come. Thank you all for your patience.

Loki sat on the edge of the bridge. He didn't care if anyone saw him, although with where he was sitting he felt that highly unlikely. He needed to think, he knew that he loved Tony, more then he had ever remembered loving anyone but there was one problem with Tony...the man couldn't seem to make up his mind. In one breath he would say how he wanted Loki and in the next he was kissing Pepper, it was really hard to read him and Loki was getting tired of the games. He looked down at the traffic that was below the bridge, people going about their lives. No one knowing or caring about the torment that he was facing.

He remembered when he and Tony had been happy. How can one person cause so much pain and yet you crave them? He looked up at the sky and remembered.

**Flashback**

Tony was dressed in a suit without the jacket. He was practically dancing from one room to the other. Pepper was watching from the kitchen as she tried to remember the last time that he had looked this happy. She had begun to think that maybe she was wrong about Loki and him. She had thought that their relationship had been rushed into and that neither one had been thinking about the possible consequences. But now, as she watched Tony; watched as he smiled, humming quietly to himself as he went from room to room gathering the things that he would need, she thought that perhaps she had been wrong.

Tony stopped in the middle of the living room, he knew when he was being watched and when he was being stared at and Pepper was most definitely staring at him. “What's up Pepper?”

She bit her bottom lip and tried not to wring her hands. She knew how this would sound but someone was going to have to say it. “Tony, do you know what you are doing?”

Tony took the question literally and she knew that he would, just by the way he looked down at his clothes. “Getting ready for a date with the love of my life?” Before she could answer he had taken her hand and spun her in a circle.

 “Tony, stop.” She got her hand free and stepped away from him. She could read the hurt in his eyes but she had not time to feel guilty. “What exactly are you doing? I mean, one day your drunkenly telling me how much you love me and the next night you are getting ready for a date with a man who could destroy you.”

Loki had only caught part of the conversation. He had walked into the room to find Tony at one end of it, glaring at her silently and she was at the other end trying to pretend that everything was okay between them. “Tony?” Loki made sure that is voice was steady. “Are you ready to go?”

Pepper's heart ached at how his face lit up when he realized that Loki was in the room. “Yes. We don't want to be late.” He grabbed Loki by the arm and they walked out of the room.

**End Flashback**

Loki sighed as he stood up from where he was sitting. This sulking wouldn't do. He angrily wiped away the stray tear that had been making its way down his face. There were certain things that he would not do and cry over a human was one of them. He left the bridge, he was angry and he knew that he would confront Tony or maybe he would just start terrorizing New York he was more than certain that that would get his attention. He needed to make Tony suffer, he needed to make him want to freeze his heart just to stop the pain.

As he made his way to the center of the city he was reminded of the last time that he had seen Tony and Pepper together. It had been late, Tony had gone to some social function, the kind where you had to wear a suit and pretend that you were interested in what other people were doing. He had asked Loki if he had wanted to attend with him but Loki had opted to stay home. Had Loki known that he would have taken Pepper as his date he might have decided to go. They had gotten home late and Loki guessed that both thought that he would be asleep. They were dancing in the living room, then they were kissing. He'd remembered how his face had burned with his barely contained rage, particularly when Tony did not come to bed that night. Instead he had gone into Pepper's room.

The next morning Tony had entered the kitchen completely unaware just how angry Loki really was. Loki hadn't needed to ask Tony where he had spent the night. He had seen him go into Pepper's room, he had heard the smooth jazz that had been playing through the stereo and then the sounds of the rhythmic springs of the bed.

Just the memory of it made Loki more angry than he could remember being in a long time. He had thought that he could put all of that behind him. After all, it wasn't like they had ever said that they were going to be exclusive, it was just something that Loki thought that they were doing. Apparently he had been wrong. He wanted to hurt Tony, to reduce him to a shell of his former self so that he could mold him into a new being. He wanted to make Tony love him. He knew that in order to do that he had to get rid of Tony's circle of friends. He would draw them out into the city where he would destroy them.

He takes down one building after another, reducing it to rubble in the streets. He smiles as at the panic and mayhem as people scream running for cover as they try to save themselves. This is what it should be like, people fearing him, running at the very site of him. Maybe he was foolish to think that he could have a normal relationship, but either way Tony is his and if this is what it takes to ensure that Tony sees things his way, then humanity will pay the price. Loki doesn't stop until he hears the unmistakable sound of SHIELD's helicarrier. This was not the outcome that he wanted but it was better than anything. “At least if SHIELD has me, then Tony will know where to find me.”

 

Tony, on the other hand, was sitting his living room with Natasha, Clint, Phil, Pepper, Steve and Bruce. He had briefly debated on trying to get Thor involved but he knew that Thor was busy and he would learn of what his brother was doing soon enough. There had been a heated discussion going on about Tony's relationship with Loki and what the others thought should be done.

“I don't think that he really means anything. I just need to talk with him.” Tony stood by the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

Bruce shook his head. “Yeah, because talking worked so well last time.”

Pepper patted Bruce on the shoulder. “He wasn't dating Tony last time.” She was clearly getting flustered with the conversation.

It was at that point that Steve turned on the television to the local news station. He pointed to the destruction that was being displayed on the screen. “Does this look like a man that wants to have a peaceful discussion?”

Before anyone could say anything, Phil had came into the room, putting his phone back into his pocket as he did so. “I don't think that we really need to worry about any of this. I just got a call from Director Fury, he says that they have Loki. And this time they aren't just going to allow Thor to take him, or allow him to make amends. He is being transported to a secure facility within SHIELD.”

Clint visibly shuttered. He knew what that meant. Beneathe SHIELD there was a maze of prison cells. It was usually kept for rogue operatives, people who had been recruited but couldn't be trusted or very dangerous people. It was where SHIELD put you when they wanted you to disappear. Once you were put down there, you usually didn't come out again.

Tony slumped against the wall. “I need to see him.”

Phil shook his head. “I'm afraid that won't be possible.”

Tony stood as straight as he could. “I don't care what you think. He's my boyfriend and I'm the reason he felt that he had to do this. I am not going to let SHIELD just throw him in a pit where he can be forgotten about. I am going to see him. I don't care how long that takes. I'm not going to give up until I see him.” Tony left the room before anyone could say anything else.

 


End file.
